Silent Brilliance
by Fuuton Kitsune Hime
Summary: Naruto seems to be an idiot but in reality it is only a mask covering up who he truly is. A genius. No one has knowledge of this except for himself and his tenant Kurama who helps him along the way. Read along how Naruto goes through his adventures as a ninja of Konohagakure No Sato attempting to hide himself in broad daylight. He displays true silent brilliance.


**Updated on 3/1/2014 at 9:37 pm**

**Author's notes: **This is my first fanfiction so I don't mind any criticism. I plan on keeping this at a third person omniscient point of view. I would also like to thank atriptothegreatbeyond for the constructive criticism which helped greatly.

**Summary: **what if Naruto was not the idiot everyone saw him to be? What if he had Kurama to help him along the way? Follow Naruto as he works towards his goal of becoming someone big one day.

**Disclaimer: **I, in no way, form, or by any means own Naruto.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Silent Brilliance

**Konohagakure-No-Sato, Civilian Center: October 10**

In the civilian center of Konohagakure-No-Sato, where all trading takes place between merchants and settled down shops alike, walked a seemingly oblivious 6 year old little ball of sunshine in an atrocious neon orange jumpsuit that would burn your eyes if you were to stare at it for too long. This ball of sunshine is who we know as Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto was fashioning a large smile spread across his face at the moment that looked extremely painful in physical terms even though it was meant to convey happiness. Which it did no doubt, but this irked the villagers of Konoha to no end. To see the _demon brat_, as they had so affectionately deemed him, was happy on the day that they had been attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune which had led to the unmerciful deaths of many of their family members, not to mention the leader of their village who had barely had the chance to bask in the power and respect that was the position of Hokage. Leaving the village no choice but to reinstate the previous Hokage, the Sandaime Hokage, who is a grandfather figure for Naruto whom was also known as Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Professor, or God of Shinobi, or as Naruto preferred "Jiji".

The fact that Naruto didn't seem crestfallen due to the circumstances of this day only proved to them to further believe that he was the Kyuubi incarnate. Let alone all the other miscellaneous _"evidence" _they had found; Such as him being the only living being left at the death site of the Yondaime Hokage. All that they needed now was some sort of motive to get together and get rid of the little demon twerp even if it was a ridiculous excuse, it was something that they could most likely twist to their advantage as not to get into any terminal issues. And the situation present itself, it did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ouch! Watch where you are walking gaki! You could have caused me to fall and hurt myself you little demon!" shrieked a civilian woman.

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm sorry lady I didn't seeya there! If that's all then I'll be going." Chirped Naruto, hoping to get away as soon as possible, while keeping up the façade of idiotic happiness in place. Unfortunately Naruto's hope seemed to be misplaced.

A group of civilians then started to encircle them until they we surrounded.

"Hey look it's the demon brat! We should get rid of 'im! It's obvious that he deliberately harassed this beautiful young woman. Ain't that right ma'am?" confidently spoke a random villager whom seemed to be within the hoard of villagers that had collected over time. It was like moths to a flame, they appeared out of nowhere and wouldn't leave until the flame at the center went out.

The villagers didn't even leave the woman in question a chance to respond before there were cheers and roaring heard from the crowd drowned her voice out, all screaming for blood of the child in the middle of it all. Chaos was soon to ensue, as one of the villagers dived down unto Naruto, only to have him duck and rush out of the opening the man had left behind. And so the chase for the blood of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki began.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_'How cliché can they get? I mean seriously, pitchforks and torches. They are losing their touch.' _Thought a young, and clearly annoyed, 6 year old Naruto.

He was currently running from the mob of civilians that were carrying various makeshift weapons made of household items- beer bottles, brooms, torches, and pitchforks- which had appeared out of thin air since no one had left the area. It was about an hour and a half since the chase began. Naruto also soon found that there were ninja of chuunin and genin level integrated within the group, with his ANBU guard whom went by the alias' of Inu, Hebi, and Kuma no-where in sight.

_'Where the hell are those ANBU, and not to mention Jiji, when you need them?' _the blonde gruffly thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**With the Sandaime Hokage:**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was currently stuck in a meeting with the civilian council. These meetings were usually short considering they usually didn't have much to input due to the village being a ninja village, but today they seemed to be able to find all sorts of things to talk about.

_' Something isn't right here. This is taking too long. I hope Naruto isn't involved in any of this.' _Worriedly thought the tired Sarutobi.

"… What do you think Hokage-sama?" inquired one of the civilian council members that went by the name Maro Higawashi.

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm sorry but do you remind repeating that again Higawashi-san?" the dazed Hokage responded.

And so the meeting went on. All the while the Sandaime Hokage felt a foreboding for what was to Kami-sama he hated paperwork.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Back with Naruto:**

It had been about another thirty minutes since the chase instigated, this happened every year for Naruto on the day of his birth. The villagers were always expressing their hate for him in small ways such as glaring, damaging his small dingy apartment, or just approaching him to insult him. He already knew _why_ they expressed such hatred for him; it was the baka fox Kurama that just _had_ to be sealed in _him_. Yes, Naruto knew about the fox, he wasn't the baka that everyone in the village sought him out to be. In fact, he was what some would even consider genius. Kurama wasn't what the village set out the nine tailed demon fox to be either, he was more of a care taker and comfort than the orphanage had been for the boy, even if he expressed these properties in a crude way. He knew that if he let others know of his intellect or of Kurama, it wouldn't help him; but instead work against him. People would think that the "_demon brat_" was gaining too much power and that he needed to put out of commission. So Naruto kept up his idiotic mask along with the information on Kurama secret only for he himself to know of, knowing that the day he let it down the mask was the day that all hell would break loose.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Constantly adding chakra to them to speed up and aid him. Today had to be one of the worst chases in three years. Reason being was that the some of the village's shinobi decided to join in on the chase meaning that there was no breaks allowed in order for him to catch his breath or find a decent hiding place. They were considerably faster and made Naruto struggle to get within a safe range from them.

**" Hey kit, coming up to your right is an alley with a tunnel leading to a den I made a few months ago. And get there quick the villagers are starting to get on my nerves" **grumbled a demonic voice in Naruto's head.

_' Mkay,thanks a lot fox!... wait, did you say a few MONTHS ago?! When did you do that?! How was I not aware of this?!' _Naruto yelled mentally.

**"IDIOT, JUST FOCUS AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M GOING TO SLEEP! Now put up that gen-jutsu I taught you!" **said the nine-tailed demon, skillfully avoiding the topic.

_' Alright, alright already.'_ Responded Naruto while placing said gen-jutsu, which caused their current attackers to believe that he had instead ran along another street allowing him to run away to safety until the ninjas of the group found that they were caught in the gen-jutsu by which time he would already be gone anyways.

'_ But we are discussing this issue once we are in the clear!' _or so the demon fox thought.

**" Urgh." **Growled an exasperated Kurama.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**In the tunnel:**

The tunnel was small, but just enough room for Naruto to comfortably get onto all fours and crawl through while still having room to spare. It was nothing fancy, although it did have wooden supports every here and there to support the roof of the tunnel from caving in. There was also evidence that the maker of the cave had carved it out skillfully as not to cause much difference the surface above it, making it look like just another anomaly of nature.

_' How much farther is the den from here?' _asked Naruto.

**" Just up ahead, about a five minutes crawl. Now leave me be."**

_' Great, that gives me enough time to ask you _when _and _how _you just so happened to make a tunnel and den without me knowing?' _interrogated Naruto.

**" C'mon kit, now's not the time. How but we reschedule this little chat to I don't know let's say…. never?"**

_' Heck no! I wanna know what you did and how just in case I need to watch out for anything in the future.'_

**" Alright, will you leave me alone if I tell you?"**

_'Yes.'_

**"I just took over your body and made a couple dens around the village just in case anything like this was to happen. Plus, it gets boring as hell in here. You should be thanking me you brat!" **stated Kurama as if it were the most casual thing in the world.

_' Argh, mank mou.' _Came Naruto's muffled response.

**" Speak up Gaki, I won't have my container be a weakling that can't speak correctly. Now Speak UP! ." **roared the crimson fox.

_' Mank mou!'_

**" What did I just say about mumbling? It makes you look weak."**

_' I said thank you! You overgrow, bat-eared, fluffball! What? Are those ears only for show?!' _Yelled Naruto.

**"STUPID GAKI! I AM THE DEMON LORD KYUUBI NO KITSUNE FEARED THROUGHOUT ALL NATIONS AND YOU _DARE _SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"**

_'Shuttup already! You are giving me a migraine for the tenth time today! Anyways we're at the den already.'_

And so they were. The den seemed to be in a hollowed out tree which seemed to still be alive somehow. On bottom of the hollowed out tree was what seemed to be an arrangement of feathers giving it the manifestation of a pillow that was torn in half with its contents spilled all over. On top of this was an assortment of fresh, soft leaves on a bed of emerald green grass.

**" It's my chakra."**

_' what?'_

**" My chakra, it's what is keeping this tree alive, I supercharged it when I made the den so it should be fine for another 7 years by which time you shouldn't need this den, in case you were wondering."**

_' Oh.' _Naruto yawned.

**" Lie down and get some sleep kit, you had a tough run today. Plus, tomorrow we begin your _real_ training." **Stated Kyuubi with a sadistic grin spread across his face.

And sleep he did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's notes:**

Naruto also gave the ability to telepathically speak with Kurama through a mind-link and Kurama is also able to feel all of Naruto's senses (sight, sound, smell, touch, taste). Which is how he is aware of everything around them. There will later be a back story due to some events that occur that explain how they came to the agreement. If you can please review with any thoughts or suggestions you may have I would also like to know with any of your opinions whether or not I should place a time skip, which would leave off the fanfiction to start when there are the genin graduation exams. Thank you!


End file.
